


Numb

by Serrj215



Series: Comfort/Numb [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Continuation of Comfort.  How is Raven coping so far from home, and the man she loves.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Comfort/Numb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Numb

The door slid open and Raven stumbled though into the room she was assigned. She fell onto the cot, not bothering to take off her clothes. Her breath came out in heavy gasps she felt like she had been running a marathon while carrying Cyborg on her shoulders.

She stared at the ceiling, her heart pounding in her ears. “I hate this” she breathed out. It was the first thing she said in almost two weeks. She was surprised that her voice still worked. Raven fought against passing out. She knew the minute she fell asleep it would be morning again she would have to get back up and return to her task.

She wanted to feel, think and remember anything but what she had been doing the last weeks. Each day she would join a circle with Dr. Fate, Jason Blood, Zatana, and other mystics and practitioners of the magic arts. In silence they would slowly unite their powers to repair the damage, a dimensional tear. It was constant, draining work, each only leaving the circle to rest in shifts. That was their existence save for simple meals and sleep all their groups energy and focus was on closing this rip in the universe before it grew big enough to let something dangerous out.

The task was so draining, even reaching into her memories of how this began was a strain. The morning she had left the tower Raven came down to the common room from her rooftop meditation. She floated into the kitchen paying little attention to the dark figure standing in the ops area. She didn’t look at him as she pulled her kettle from the cabinet. “One floor down, turn left, 2nd door. The door is marked Starfire”

“I am not looking for Robin” Batman stated flatly “I am here for you”

Raven did not react to his words. She moved smoothly to fill the kettle and put it on the burner.

“We do not have time for that” He said.

“I am not your sidekick” she replied dryly “Robin might come when you call without explanation or notice, but that does not work with me. Tea?”

“No” he said as he watched Raven go about making her favorite beverage as he was statue still. “I wouldn’t be here if the situation was not serious”

She turned to him, quickly tiring of this exchange. “If it is so dire, then stop wasting time and tell me what is going on.” She didn’t see it on his face, he had learned to hide any physical signs of emotions well, but there was that little glimmer of surprise. The Batman was used to having the upper hand, to be the dark, dangerous, intimidating voice that would be followed. Yet Raven was Trigon's daughter. Darkness was part of her and as impressive as Batman was, she was half demon, he was a mortal in a suit.

Batman explained the situation carefully holding back as many details as he could, trying to give just enough information to accomplish his goals. He assured her that the Titans would be informed later but that they needed to leave immediately. Raven agreed and he graciously allowed her a few minutes to grab a change of clothes. This gave Raven just enough time to leave her cloak for Beast Boy. It had become something of a ritual with the two, whenever a mission would separate them she would leave the cloak she was wearing. Raven thought about waking him up, but she knew that would make it harder. He would want answers that she didn’t have then would insist on coming with her. No it had to be this way and the cloak would have to do.

Two weeks later she was staring and at a dull grey ceiling. Raven’s breathing slowed and she announced again to the silence “I hate this”. She hated that she was nothing more than a battery, she hated being away from home, she hated that she couldn’t think of anything else to say but that simple sentence. There was no time to meditate, or to speak to anyone, even when she ate her simple meals. Her entire waking world was reduced to sleep, eat, join the circle, repeat.

Her body trembled. Like the final shake of an engine that just ran out of fuel. Her eyes closed, her body was betraying her. Yet in the darkness between sleep and awake there was a light. It was faint, like a star you could only see in complete darkness. It flickered like a candle flame, a green candle flame. It pulled at her. Raven bolted upright eyes wide open. Cold rushing electricity struck her. Rage, lust, love, and desperation flooded her all at once. Her arms wrapped around herself trying to hold herself together.

“Garfield” she whispered to herself. She had felt Beast Boy’s emotions before but never so intensely and never from so far away. It scared her and somehow warmed her. The man she loved missed her, and wanted her back…ferociously. The beast was clawing at him. She could feel it underneath everything. It was tearing away at his reason, at his control. Raven knew it was only a matter of time before Beast boy did something rash.

Her mind drifted back. “Your my mate Rae, I know that sounds weird but that’s how I feel." Beast Boy said that to her, when they took over the couch one night to watch a move. Raven was using his lap as a pillow, and his green fingers playing in her hair. "Girlfriend don’t seem to fit, and it feels bigger than that. ” He whispered thinking she was asleep but she heard every word. 

Raven took a few deep breaths and pulled herself into her familiar lotus position. She started chanting her mantra the first time since she left home. It was like stretching after being in a cramped space. Her emotions were stiff and grateful to be moved again. She wasn’t a battery, she was a person, she was Raven. She had friends that she cared for and needed to get back to, she had the man she loved that needed her as much as she needed him. In hindsight she wished she grabbed something of Beast Boy’s before she left the tower. Her mind opened and took in that small but intense green spark. Raven could almost see him in a fitful sleep. He would be something small enough to lay in her cloak as a bed and she would give anything to be able to rub his head and let him know that she was okay.

Her eyes opened, all four of them. Then the steel door shattered. She floated through the rough opening on her way to the circle. She was going home today. She was going to be in Beast Boys arms tonight, That tear, was getting sealed now! Even if she had to use Batman body as a stopper. Rage would not be contained, and the demon would no longer be denied.

* * *

I wrote a fanfic called comfort. <http://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/151530777324/comfort> [@jhwlgh](https://tmblr.co/mTzQNJa3XNbSD9fHHwcGvgw) who is one my my most supportive readers said “[Totally want a sequel to this!”](http://jhwlgh.tumblr.com/post/151537826207) I never really wrote one before. Was not sure how to pick this up from Beast Boy’s end so I flipped it. After all I think Raven would miss Beast Boy just as much as he misses her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/153100940954/numb Nov 12th, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
